Ginny's Story
by blueprintswe
Summary: This is the Harry Potter world as seen from Ginny's eyes. The story follows Ginny from her first year och Hoqwarts until adulthood.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, situations and in some cases quotes created and owned by J. K. Rowling and various publishers included but not limited to Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. No money is being made from this and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Author's note #1:** This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. I'h always been intrigued about the Harry/Ginny-story and although I was never a "shipper" (didn't even knew the ship-wars existed) I wanted Harry to end up with Ginny since reading book five for the first time. After finishing the books eight years ago I always wondered about Ginny. What did she feel to her during CS? What happened to her during the other books up until the first kiss with Harry in HBP and after the breakup in the same book?

 **Author's note #2:** I will actually try to stay as true to the original book stories as possible but there might be some deviations made for aesthetic or dramatic purpose or mistake made from missing information on my part. I hope you can forgive me for any of those.

 **Author's note #3:** English is not my first language, so there are likely to be grammatical errors in the text. I've tried to avoid them as much as possible, but the will most likely sneak in here and there.

 **Prologue**

The summer of 1991 had been horrible for Ginny Weasley. She was dreading the the first of September when her youngest brother Ron was leaving for Hogwarts, leaving her alone with her parents for almost ten months. Frankly, it would be mostly her and her mum, since her dads work at the Ministry for Magic meant he often worked long hours coming home late in the evenings. To make matters worse, Ron had been teasing her all summer about finally going to Hogwarts when she couldn't. Percy had also been made a prefect for Gryffindor which he had been talking about obsessively all summer. Fred and George had been the only of her siblings still living at home who didn't speak about Hogwarts almost all the time. She liked them a lot and spent a lot of the summer together with them. What her parents didn't know was that a lot of the pranks they had played during the summer was with her help or even her idea. She had used various threats to force them not to reveal any of this to anyone, and they really liked having a secret apprentice, so they happily agreed.

As September first drew nearer everybody in The Burrow became more and more nervous. First, there was the almost mandatory trip to Diagon Alley to pick up all the school things. This was the first year that Ginny was allowed to come which was a huge thing for her, for the first time she could see what the others had talked about. She was not disappointed.

Finally it was the morning of September first, and the tension in the house made everything chaotic. Trunks everywhere, Percy's new owl hooting madly, George and Freed dealing with the stress by creating more havoc than usual and Ron's pet rat escaping made them almost being late to Kings Cross. When everyone except Ginny, Ron and mum had went trough the barrier they heard a voice behind them.

"Excuse me"

The speaker was a young boy obviously going to Hogwarts who was alone. Ginny thought that was most peculiar, where were his parents? Her mum started speaking to the boy, explaining to him how to get through the barrier. He looked a little bit scared but did as mum said. After Ron had gone through, she and mum followed. She almost thought that they would crash into a solid wall, but of course they didn't. Percy, Fred, George and Ron had already started getting their things onto the train and Ginny started feeling sad. They were going and she still couldn't. They were soon finished and time had come for the goodbyes. After some talk about nonsense, the twins casually dropped the news that they had met Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. Oh, Ginny so wanted to go onto the train just to see him. And maybe stay on the train. But of course she wasn't allowed, she didn't really expected her mother to allow her, but she had to try. The train whistle sounded, her brothers all boarded and just a minute later the train started moving. Ginny, already crying from missing them started running to keep up, but soon the train gained too much speed and she gave up.

A few months later, Ginny was feeling the loneliness. As much as she loved her mother, sometimes mum was too overprotecting. Sneaking into the broom shed and steal her brothers brooms to practice flying was already quite boring, and the weather started turning cold which took away most of the fun. Sometimes she watched her dad tinkering with ludicrous muggle inventions but mostly she sat reading. Mum was of course understanding but most of the time she couldn't come up with fun activities. Ginny felt really alone this autumn. Owls kept bringing news about Hogwarts and much of the news was about Ron being friends with Harry Potter and their classes. After the Halloween feast a letter came about Ron and Harry saving a girl called Hermione from a troll. Mum was very upset and almost considered writing to the school, but was convinced not to by dad. Ginny thought it was a great adventure and couldn't wait to go there. But most of the time she was quite bored.

During Christmas, the remaining family went to Romania to visit Charlie. It was a fun adventure and some of the dragons Ginny thought were terrifying, but she still missed her other brothers and the normal Christmas celebrations back at home. It was clear to her that times were changing, next year it wasn't certain the she herself would be home for Christmas. The rest of the spring went by like usual and Ginny looked forward to everybody coming home for the summer break. But before that, something no one expected happened.

Early morning on June fifth, they received a letter from Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, telling a story about dangerous plants, chess games, potions and a teacher actually being He Who Must Not Be Named. Ginny didn't really understand everything. How could the teacher being possessed? Why did Harry, Ron and Hermione do all these things? And what would happen now? It was not long before she started understanding that they all were heroes, and that Harry once again had beaten He Who Must Not Be Named.

A few weeks later, they went to Kings Cross to pick up Ginny's brothers. They hadn't hardly gone through the door before Ginny started pestering them with questions.

"Ginny!" said dad reprovingly. "Let them at least get all their stuff to their rooms and sit down for dinner before you overwhelm them."

"But da-ad, I want to know!"

"I know dear, but let's all calm down a bit first."

Ginny pouted but didn't have a choice since her brothers had already disappeared with their things. A month later Ginny had made all her brothers tired of her with all her questions and most tired was Ron who couldn't get a day without at least three questions where at least two of the was about Harry Potter. Both Ron and the wins kept teasing her about it and insinuating that she had a crush on Harry, but she was already so used to their teasing that she really didn't care. And she didn't have a crush, she was just curious, she was sure about that. One morning when she ran down for breakfast, Harry was in the kitchen. What? How? He wasn't there the night before. Ginny panicked and ran back to her room.

"Why is Harry here?" Ginny asked Fred a few hours later after a long session of garden de-gnoming.

"We picked him up last night"

"How?"

"We borrowed dads car" said George.

"Is that thing really working?"

"You bet it is"

"Why did you look so scared when you saw him?" asked Fred, a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't" answered Ginny annoyed.

"Fred, I think our tiny baby sister has a crush" said George casually.

"Has not!" cried Ginny.

"Ooh, first crush" teased George.

Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I HATE YOU" she screamed and ran up the stairs. She cried for a while in her bed before hearing the door open and someone coming in. "Ginny" her mum said. Oh mum, Ginny thought, and let herself be embraced by her mums arms. When the tears abated, her mum asked what had happened, but she didn't want to talk about it. Why did this happen now? Why was she crying? She never cried normally. It couldn't be because of Harry, she had barely met him.

The days passed without any more crying incidents. Luckily, the twins were almost as scared by emotions as Ron, and didn't tease her about this particular thing any more. But speaking in front of Harry was so scary, he was a hero, and she was suddenly the most silent person in the house. A few weeks later, it was time for Ginny's first real Diagon Alley trip. Harry got lost on the way and she was so scared that something had happened to him, but luckily he was okay. But now she had started to see Harry as quite good looking, not just brave and cool. Ginny was disappointed that she couldn't get anything better than a second hand robe and books, but she understood that a wand and all the school books were really expensive. Flourish and Blotts had a signing with the author of many of her new school books, a famous wizard called Lockhart. Even mum fancied him a bit, but Ginny thought that he mostly was old and not as interesting as Harry. At the books shop the met Draco Malfoy and his dad, and Ginny instantly disliked him. When Draco started to insult Harry, she just had to say something to him. This was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry.


End file.
